User talk:Random-storykeeper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blueflake Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the JuanJLF page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Nitrome Yeti (Talk) 19:37, February 24, 2012 RE:Tips to you Did I really delete messages from other users talk page? I don't remember doing that. Axiy 12:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Tips to you I'm not sure I think I pressed the rollback button I don't see anything in the history. Axiy 09:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) when did you came here?? IJZMTalk 14:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) EXCELLENT!! :) :) :) SO HAPPY. We will be pleased to have another music composer here in the Wiki!!!! You're totally hired!! If I can help you with anything, talk to me! P.S.: If you have a Mac, it will be great because you will be able to download Garageband or Logic Pro. (Those programs are for editing your music). 23:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti RE: R U Serious? We're looking for different kinds of music, slow, fast, medium slow but with rythim. You can for example listen Takeshi 64's Greenfruit Menu theme. If you can only use piano, we don't mind as you can make good music. We don't mind you only have a piano, but it will be better if you could use other instruments. If you don't have a Mac, it's okay, you can buy one (KIDDING, OBVIOUSLY (LOL) ). No, seriously, it's okay but you'll need a music editor. P.D.: I still love my signature! Thanks! :D Oh, I almost forget... How do you want to be called in Credits' Terms? E.G.: I'm The Nitrome Yeti, my Credits name is JuanJLF. (You probabbly already got it, but in case you didn't understand.) Well... It's okay, take your time learning how to use it, it doesn't matter. What I was really suggesting was Logic Pro, because that's the program nitrome uses to make their music. And, please answer me this: What name would you like to have in credit terms? RE: Okay... Well, there was actually a message that read something about an update, there wasn't an actually Add new topic button and some other stuff, the new forum now will be Blueflake Wiki Forum, I think there was a glitch or something so I needed to do that. As well... Now I'm here I was going to ask you something... Well... I know you are an admin in Nitrome Wiki and you have experience as managging a wiki so... what do you think... Do you want to be an admin here...? :D 17:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Well... I won't obligate you if you don't want to be an admin... I just was hoping to have a better management of this wiki.. but never mind.. I'll be pleased for your help! I actually want only one forum that works but I need help, I'm new in all this management stuff . D: 17:32, March 23, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Well... I was hoping to have you as an admin because I really wanted a better management of this wiki. :( But... just never mind... I'll be pleased with your help about the forums! I actually wanted only 1 forum to make it easier, what about that? 17:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti I think you should be an admin I think you should be an admin in this wiki, you deserve it but do you want to be an admin? You make better edits then me. Axiy 17:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Secretly shouting Are you able to remove bureaucrat rights from users? Oh.. I now get it. Well, but as the founder I suppose the founder (Axiy, in this case) can remove bureaucrat rights, can't he? Sorry for the previous message, I forgot to sign :P Well... There's nothing more to do then. Thank you for your help anyway! 16:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Looks like You have a Tumblr Account!! Are you following me already? I'm following you! JuanJLF's Blog 22:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti D: There's a glitch! Small text won't go out!!!! D: 23:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Well... " < small > " tags are automatically added. Notice big text :P Answered (and replied my message) I answered! Check your message too... Thanks for your advice with text! 23:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Really Funny! I enter the chat and you leave. :/ 23:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti RE:Lamadilus music Ok, you have to finish it at the end of April or earlier. Axiy 06:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Music Could you make a Ghost Music for my secred Halloween Game. Thanks. Are you serious? :D Oh thanks!! I'm really glad you liked it, I didn't have internet during these days so I couldn't answer too early. But I'm really glad you liked it, and wanted to let you know that if you need something in where I can help, ask me! Well.. basically I'd like to be as JuanJLF and if possible, a link to my blog in tumblr, you can use it wherever you think it's okay to be in. Music Urgency Hai RSK! I'm so excited to hear your Quack music! And.. I dropped by to tell you that I'm planning to make a trailer that I'll release to JuanJLF in yotube of that game. The trailer is supposed to have the music of the game and not nitrome music (as some other of my previous trailers).. So I need you to compose at least the in-game music because i'm um.. probabbly showing the gameplay style and I want it to have the main game theme already. You can wait more to compose the menu theme but I really need the in-game theme. I'll not be here during 3 days so I won't probabbly reply too early. I'll travel to my grandma's house, in the countryside. Oh hai! I kind of wanted to talk to you since a long time, because I want not only to tell you about music, I also wanted to talk about Nitrome Wiki. Well, first about the music. The first theme you composed was awesome! It fits with Quack very well. I could use it as the menu, seeing that it sounds more like a menu theme. You can make small fixes if you want on it, though. You can be based on that piece to compose the in game theme, which can be similar but with several characteristics. About Nitrome Wiki, yeah actually. You can change the info boxes here too, there's no problem on that. But about Nitrome Wiki I actually wanted to tell you that I'm successfully back editing that wiki! =D I had Photo Filtre (but not the Studio X) in my computer already but did not know how to use it. I actually tried, an there's a button which automatically turns your background invisible! It is very easy and my first contributions were all the images about hazards, enemies, pegs and stuff of Squawk. Seen here . (I mean, please check them out!). I also understood more about the coding of my signature and changed it! Here's my new signature: WE ARE UNDER ATTACK X1008ro is demoting you! AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 13:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Danger Uh oh.. NOOOO! This can't be serious. Duty2012 will delete the wiki or something like that. We must move fast to another wiki, I guess before they do so. D: This wiki's articles are now on risk D: =( Help RSK! Help me! :( 03:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The discussion Hi, RSK (=) thanks for the help)!. There is a current problem with users that have been promoted to bureaucrats unnecessarily. Please be sure to read this closely and leave a comment with your vote and opinion. Your vote is important for the wiki! 00:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I haven't Oh, I know but I need help. Most of the messages I have sent to the Special:Contact thing did not get an answer at all. Is there any way I can change this? 23:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I tried thrice, and in my mail, there was no answer either. 22:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::In all my messages, I pointed out that some users were having bureaucrat rights unnecessarily and told them to demote these users. I don't see a reason for why they shouldn't answer to this, though. 22:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, I just used . 22:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::D-D-Done. =) 23:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I was testing what would happen with the rest of the messages if this was turned on, as I was trying to see if Message Wall could be fine here but I thought it was better just to keep it as how it was. 23:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I recieved an e-mail! =D It read: "Thanks for contacting us. We've received your support request, and if needed somebody will get back to you within 2 business days. In the meantime, keep editing!" :: Thanks for helping me, RSK =) 16:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Seagum Jelly Music Its AWESOME! Ok :D AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 18:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! It's awesome! I really like it, and you should keep composing music with that program! Oh and you're wrong, I'm still working on Quack and I've been planning quite a lot of stuff for it! But I never upload anything because I don't think somebody will actually get to see it. 00:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: Wait! No. I don't like it.. 'I LOVE IT. ' Could you compose some more music with that? IT'S AWESOME!!! 18:24, March 26, 2013 (UTC) After The Rain Hi RSK! You probably have seen my most recent blog post, about the blueberry game. And, I was just wondering if you could compose its music.... by any chance. I've chosen you, because of "After the Rain". That piece is just, amazing! If you can use its style for this game, it would be great! If you want to, we can even use After the Rain but if it is finished! I need two tracks, basically. Make a "relaxed"-like one for the menu, and maybe something like Quack's in game for the in game track. You may even, as mentioned above, use the After the Rain piece as one of these tracks, if you want. If you're able to make three tracks, even BETTER! One for the menu, and two for the in game. However if you don't want to, you don't have to though. 23:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : Alright, it is not urgent at all though. Just take your time making all those stuff of yours! 21:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:More ORGs For the first track, the After the Rain one, I would definitely like to use it for the Blueberry game (if you let me to do so, though). It sounds pretty nice! I really loved the final part! BTW, I need help on this: does it sound more aproppriate for a menu or an in game scene? Aproppriate, considering the speed, and that commonly the most "relaxing" tracks are used in the menu sections of games. ...In my opinion. And I cannot decide for whether the song should be used in. The "Random Badness" one, I think it souds awesome, to be honest. You should continue it and maybe we can use it on the blueberry game? I love Angry Robot! It sounds like it could fit greatly on a game. About the exams, I've passed them all and got great grades! Thanks for asking. Hey do you know where Takeshi64 has gone to, by the way? He hasn't sent in the download link of the Cat Dropped piece yet! And we need it. (We, Ayernam and me). 01:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Dem comments Lol, fixed it now. 13:46, January 30, 2014 (UTC) May I join the Blueflake team? Hello Comrade, long time no see! During my inactivity at the Nitrome Wiki, I was active on other wiki's, including Monkaap's View Wiki, RationalWiki and the Dutch Wikipedia. I have improved my knowledge of wikicode/html. Anyway, I came to ask if I can join the Blueflake staff. I can do level design, pixelart, music and I have some ideas for games. B®¥@N (talk) 20:02, May 20, 2014 (UTC) (Comrade Zt-freak)